Shiva
Shiva is one of the main antagonists of the upcoming CIS storyline, LOTM: Destiny and a major villain to CIS Universe. She is an original character created by Prime ShockWaveTX to work as one of the main female villains of the second saga of LOTM: Destiny. She was the birth mother of Isuke Nukai, as well as the leader of the all-female Cult of Ara, a cult that sought to revive their goddess, Ara Astaroth after her demise by the hands of the Rogues 5 billion years ago. Personality Shiva had the personality of a typical, psychotic, fanatical cult leader, believing that the service of her mistress was the most important thing in the world. At some point, she acquired a magical "darkness" from the Pit of Hate and pushed all her daughters into it so that they may become one with the darkness of Ara to receive supernatural abilities from the Qliphoth tree. Shiva is rather mysterious, as it is currently unknown how she came to be so devoted to Ara, her past and the reasons her worldview is so distorted. It was later revealed that she drank from a ceremonial goblet that contained a portion of Ara's essence when she once appeared to the cult, allowing her to conceive septuplets of human-demon hybrid. She was single-minded in her devotion, lacked any semblance of sympathy, seemed to be aristocratic, and possesses great self control. Immediately after giving birth to Isuke and her sisters, she proceeds to cut her own arms to stop the pain. Whereas most women would be too sick and exhausted to even sit up, she is capable of walking around and giving orders. She did not have any regard for life, as demonstrated by not caring about the deaths of any of her daughters or the other cult members. She repeatedly told her daughters that all that is good came from Ara, and that Katarina was the reason that the world has problems. Shiva was more unfeeling than cruel. Her actions always had a purpose, and were never done for any sort of sadistic enjoyment. She didn't appear to love her daughters, or bond to the other cultists. The only feelings she had exhibited are those of love for Ara and hatred of Katarina. However, she tried to psychologically manipulate Isuke by reminding her of her dead sisters, and is willing to pardon Isuke if she kills Yato, even though her past actions strongly suggest that she does not care for them, a sign of her manipulative personality. Moreover, she had no problem with killing her own daughters. Shiva turns out to be one of the most evil demons following the path of Ara. Complete Monster Proposal ' 'Shiva' is the leader of the Cult of Ara, and a zealot dedicated solely to appeasing the dark goddess she worships by any means necessary. Drinking Ara's black tar and giving birth to septuplets with Ara's dark energy within them, the Shiva dubs them the Assassins of Ara and proceeds to horribly condition them into unfeeling weapons whose sole purpose is to kill Katarina Couteau to avenge her goddess that was defeated by her years ago. Shiva systematically abuses them for years on end, searing their flesh with hot coals while they're still young and putting them through brutal, life-or-death training routines where every slight distraction means torture and beatings—sometimes simply for things as minor as looking outside. Having the children graduate by having them massacre her own devoted followers, Shiva sends them into the world to kill Katarina and callously brushes off the deaths of most of them at Yato's hand, furiously attempting to kill Isuke Nukai, her only surviving daughter, with her own hands after she finally turns on Shiva. An unfeeling fanatic able to rival her counterpart, Petelgese-Romanne Conti, in evil. Shiva justifies her cruelty simply by stating Katarina must die at any cost—regardless if that cost is her own flesh and blood.'' History In Shiva's early days, she had to endure a hellish training for her father, Jiemma, who both verbally and physically abused her whenever she displayed any sign of weakness. After a sparring match with Black Mind which she arose victorious, Jiemma ordered Shiva to finish him off. Minerva, though, refused to do so as he was her guild mate. This angered her father, who despised her weak-mindedness and subsequently ended up killing the Mage himself. Some time after, Shiva was left alone in a forest to fend for herself against ferocious creatures, with her father forbidding her to come back home until she became stronger. Shiva then returns to her father full of blood after going insane. Abilities *'Necromancer': Using this Curse, Shiva has the ability to perform necromancy, which allows her to revive and control a deceased person. Shiva is able to reanimate hundreds of corpses at a time, which allowed her determine how much a corpse could behave like its former self. However, corpses revived under Shiva control may only exist for a limited time unless they possess a driving force. Furthermore, if Shiva is defeated, corpses under his control will cease functioning. *'Judgment of Malefic Star': Shiva raises her daggers and a dark aura surrounds both it and her. She uses the aura to inflict massive darkness-aspect damage to a large scale of enemies at once. *Magical Barrier Particles: Shiva's body is made up of thick black particles, allowing her to move similar to a mist and cause both Magic deficiency and illness. The said ability allows Keyes to deform and reform her body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, though she has also been seen utilizing the ability almost unconsciously, being able to dodge a sneak attack by Yato with no effort at all by morphing her body. Offensively, Shiva can manipulate the poisonous anti-magic particles in various ways such as spiraling currents, a wave, or an explosion to attack opponents. *'Enhanced Speed:' While using her Magical Barrier Particles body, Shiva can travel at high speeds, even without getting noticed by her enemies. Shiva can also use her own body to throw a sneak attack, and is fast enough to even outpace Katarina and Sephiria simultaneously. Gallery iufjuf (4).jpg iufjuf (3).jpg iufjuf (2).jpg fifoispf (15).jpg fifoispf (14).jpg Fifoispf (2).png fifoispf (13).jpg fifoispf (1).jpg fifoispf (1).png fifoispf (2).jpg fifoispf (3).jpg fifoispf (4).jpg fifoispf (5).jpg fifoispf (6).jpg fifoispf (7).jpg fifoispf (8).jpg fifoispf (9).jpg fifoispf (12).jpg fifoispf (11).jpg fifoispf (10).jpg Navigation Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hybrid Category:Mass Murderers Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sadists Category:Mother of Villain Category:White Haired Characters Category:Torturers Category:The Dreaded Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Scary Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Caligula Category:Tyrants Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Blood Users Category:Necromancers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Immortals Category:War Criminals Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sociopaths Category:CIS Productions Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Triggers Hell Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Murderers Category:Posthumous Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters